1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a keyboard comprising keys arranged in recesses of a supporting plate with electric contacts of a contact plate disposed below the keys. A tilting axis is provided between the key and the supporting plate. The lateral surface of the key top opposite the tilting axis is recessed for tilting action and the base of the key is placed under the resilient force of the contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard of this kind is described in German published application No. 2,459,464. In this keyboard the keys are embodied in a single unit with the supporting plate. The tilting axis forms a connector between the key and the supporting plate.
The keyboard according to German published application No. 2,459,464 has the drawback that the movement of the keys is not symmetrical, with the result that the operational behaviour in the case of pressure on one side of the key is different from that in the case of a pressure on the other side of the key.